


Little Things #89

by fairygyeom



Series: Love is in the Little Things [89]
Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 19:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygyeom/pseuds/fairygyeom
Summary: The linger before the kiss





	Little Things #89

If there's anything better than kissing Jinyoung's soft, full, luscious lips... it's got to be the  _linger_.

Some of your kisses are spontaneous, stolen from when the other is not paying attention, a brief brush to tease or remind of your presence. Some kisses are purposeful, the ones you feel the need to do because your heart can only contain so much of how you feel, or because he's nagging too much and you need to do something to shut him up.

But the best kisses are the ones with a  _linger_. The moment of silence and expectation right before your lips touch his. It's when you're looking into his eyes, then to his lips, then back to his eyes. A moment between hesitation and surety. A moment both short-lived and agonizing. Your heartbeat takes over all the sounds around you. You're not even conscious of your own breathing.

Sometimes he puts a hand up to brush a strand away from your face and put it behind your ear. Sometimes he caresses your face to make sure you're real. Sometimes he holds your chin so he can kiss you exactly how he wants to. Sometimes you close your eyes in anticipation; sometimes you wait for him to close his, when he leans in just a centimetre away, so you're sure that you're really, finally doing it.

But everytime he takes a moment to make sure things will be perfect, you feel everything fall into place. It doesn't matter why you're kissing, how you're kissing, when and where you are currently while you're kissing.

You're about to kiss Park Jinyoung. And every kiss you share with him will surely be a taste of heaven.


End file.
